ultimate_dc_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Arrow (Earth-16)
:This article is about the Cadmus-created clone. For the original sidekick of Green Arrow, see Arsenal. Red Arrow (real name Roy Harper) is a superhero archer from Star City. His alias was Speedy whilst partnered with Green Arrow, but became Red Arrow after his separation from his former mentor.http://youngjustice.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Arrow Personality Roy was programmed to be an opposite of his former mentor, Green Arrow. Roy was very serious and untolerant of goofy acts. He was very brash and outspoken, causing Roy to be very short-tempered and hated being called a sidekick. He often lashed out at people who did call him one. When he found out he was a clone, he stopped taking care of himself, viewing himself as a copy who wasn't worthy of anything. His life collapsed around him, until he found out he had a daugher, which caused him to regain some of his former character. Physical Appearance Roy has auburn hair with blue eyes. He is tall in stature, around the same height as Aqualad. Due to his rigorous training with Green Arrow, he has become very muscular, most noticeably on his upper body. Because of his rather serious personality, it is uncommon for him to ever smile, instead a frown or a deadpan look being his standard facial expression. While under the guise of Speedy, he donned a yellow sixteenth century-style hat complete with feather, yellow gloves, boots, belt and a red suit. He later abandoned the hat after quitting as Green Arrow's partner. After re-branding himself as Red Arrow, the suit itself was redesigned. It is predominantly black, with a red chest and collar. His quiver is now attached with two gray shoulder straps connected across the chest, and his black gloves are fingerless. By 2016, Roy's depression had led to a lack of grooming, sleeping and training, resulting in him losing noticeable muscle, gaining dark circles under his eyes, growing his hair shaggy, and sporting a stubble on his chin. With Cheshire's help, he started working on his body and skills again. He also shaved the stubble off and cut his hair back to his previous style. History Soon after Roy Harper became Speedy, he was captured by Luthor's men when investigating his dealings with North Rhelasia, and cloned by Cadmus. The clone was implanted with the memories and abilities of the original Speedy as well as a subconscious mission to join the Justice League. Cadmus then laid breadcrumbs for Green Arrow to find; after three months, he was led to Speedy, but was unaware of the switch. 2010 Speedy, along with Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash, were taken to the Hall of Justice, where they believed they were being inducted into the League. However, when Speedy realized it was little more than a backstage pass, he quit being Green Arrow's sidekick and left to be a hero on his own. When confronted by Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash to join the team, Roy told them that their team was just a joke meant to keep them busy. Roy attempted to stop Cheshire from disrupting a peace meeting between countries by shooting the arbitrator, Lex Luthor. Though he was succesful, when Cheshire was put in jail, Sportsmaster broke her out. Roy attempted to chase them, and though he failed, he managed to put a tracker on their helicopter. When he came across Sportsmaster, Sportsmaster called him "Broken arrow", one of the codes implated in him by Cadmus. When Sportsmaster and Cheshire once again attempted to disrupt the peace meeting, Aqualad and Red Arrow fended them off and defeated them. However, Sportsmaster revealed there was a very inside source in the Team, which Red Arrow had no idea was him. Roy and Green Arrow stopped a group of robbers together "for old time's sake". When they were defeated, Green Arrow told Roy that he was accepted into the Justice League, but urged him to join the Team first to set a good example. After his first mission with the Team was a failure thanks to Artemis, his suspicion of her being the mole only grew. In December, Red Arrow was inducted into the League, along with fellow heroes Doctor Fate, Plastic Man, Atom, and Icon. During the induction party, Roy placed pieces of bio-engineered Starro fragments on the League members, putting them under the mind control of the Light. When Red Arrow found the Team and had their help to defeat the Light, Black Canary, Red Tornado, and himself played possum to the Light. However, Klarion saw through it and Batman knocked him unconcious. However, the Light was defeated anyways. With the Light defeated, Roy came to the realization that his enire life was a lie, and he devoted himself to finding the real Roy Harper. 2011-2015 Roy and Jim Harper searched all 52 levels of Cadmus, as well as Genomorph City, for the real Roy Harper. After 10 months, even Batman couldn't discover anything, which only encouraged Roy to search harder. Now searching for Speedy solo, he constantly followed Luthor and infiltrated his buildings. He often ran into Cheshire, whom he used to get himself into the League of Shadows. Roy started seeing the good in Cheshire, though he still was not sure if he could trust her. When his cover at the League of Shadows was blown, she helped him, though he wasn't sure on what her actual stance was. In 2015, Roy and Jade eventually married. However, Jade fought with him over his obsession with Speedy. Around January, Jade became pregnant- however, she didn't tell Roy and she left him. 2016 Red Arrow was confronted by Green Arrow, Black Canary, Nightwing, Wally West, and Jim Haper. Green Arrow accused him of stealing, which Roy believed was justified as it was expensive to search for Speedy. Black Canary was aghast at how Roy let his body and skills go to the dump. They tried to convince him to reconsider his ways, but ultimately failed. Cheshire later confronted Roy and told him about their daughter, as well as the fact the she had a lead. When they found him, Green Arrow and Roy watched over him in a hospital in Star City. The original Roy thanked his clone for finding him and snapped at his mentor for giving up the search for him. Red Arrow comforted Ollie when he felt that he was a failure of a mentor, only to return and find out that Roy had escaped. Red Arrow joined 39 other heroes of Earth and teamed up with Arsenal to disable a MFD. Powers and abilities Like his former mentor, Green Arrow, Speedy/Red Arrow is a master with a bow and arrow. * Marksmanship: With an archer's main weapon being the bow and arrow, the aim of the marksman can mean the difference between life and death. Speedy/Red Arrow is a highly skilled marksman, having been trained by the best. * Hand to hand combat: Green Arrow undoubtedly trained Speedy/Red Arrow in the basics of hand-to-hand combat should his bow ever fail him. He displayed impressive skill when he knocked out two League of Shadows's assassins guarding Doctor Roquette. He has also managed to go head-to-head with Cheshire and block some of her attacks, though only for a short time. * Stealth: Speedy/Red Arrow has shown some level of stealth. He snuck on to Infinity Island without any guards noticing him. Equipment Bow and arrow: Like his mentor, Green Arrow, Red Arrow uses a bow and arrow in combat. Red Arrow has been seen utilizing two different types of bows. As Speedy, he used a recurve bow. After assuming the name Red Arrow, he used a new compound bow as well as a redesigned recurve bow. He seems to use them interchangeably and likely for specific purposes, but seems to favor the recurve bow for general usage. When not in use, he would keep his recurve bow over his shoulder. His compound bow can be easily folded and stored in a briefcase. Trick arrows: Like his former mentor, Red Arrow utilizes many types of trick arrows. He has been shown using the following: * Punch arrow: arrows that can "punch" an opponent. * Explosive arrow: arrows that explode on impact. * Foam arrow: arrows that can release a high-density polyurethane foam to engulf and incapacitate its targets, or create a softer landing. * Taser arrow: arrows that can electrocute and knock-out armored soldiers. * EMP arrow: arrows that can overwrite the feeds from security cameras. * Zip-line arrow: arrows that carry a zip-line, from which he can slide down. * Knockout gas arrow: arrows that contain knockout gas in the projectile point. Background in other media * In the comics, Roy has had three codenames: Speedy, Arsenal and Red Arrow. He is considered one of the founding members of the first teen hero team, the Teen Titans. However, in truth, he was a late-comer to the group, first only acting in a guest star role to the Team before he officially joined the Team in Teen Titans #19 as a replacement for Aqualad (Garth) who quit the Team for a period. * In the comics, Roy was in a romantic relationship with assassin Cheshire, which resulted in them having a child together, a baby girl named Lian. Tragically, Lian was killed in the mini-series Justice League: Cry for Justice. * Another major influence on his character was his addiction to heroin. Although he recovered from his initial addiction, he temporarily regressed into a full-blown heroin addict following the death of his daughter. * Although this is technically the cloned Roy Harper's first and only appearance, this would mark the sixth animated iteration of Speedy. He first appeared in the 1967 The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure's Teen Titans segments, and after that in Teen Titans, Justice League Unlimited, Justice League: New Frontier and Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Original Article Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Earth-16 Category:Former Sidekicks Category:Living Characters Category:The Team Members